User blog:PyroGothNerd/Eye for an eye 1
Where do I begin? I'm on the run... and my only hope may be the host of an obscure children's show. Okay, let me sum up what has happened until this point. Sorry if it sounds a bit rushed, I'm nervous and scared, and tired and want to go to bed. I'm not going to bore you with my life story (besides, if I told you who I really am, she might find me) I'm a young adult girl with hazel eyes (hazel as in they switch colors...sometimes they're brown, other times they're green). Anyhow, there was this court case. There was a woman who was accused of drowning her little boy in the sink because he had autism. She was obviously guilty, but the jury decided she was not guilty. The story surprisingly did not receive much media attention (come to think of it, children killed for being disabled tends to be ignored, doesn't it?) but everyone in town was outraged. Well, if you know anything about law, you know it can be taken to a higher court. That's precisely what prosecutors plan on doing. Well, I initially thought this was unrelated, but after talking to some people and thinking about it...I don't think the following is a coincidence. After this happened, people began seeing a...strange woman-like creature. I made a CGI model based on descriptions, since I'm more visual, so here's a couple pictures of that. Thatthing.jpg|full shot Thatthing2.jpg|Head shot Not the super best quality, but not horrible. Basically it's got burnt skin, only one eye (which is red and glows), black hair, and a wicked smile. Oh, and a longish neck. She was first seen by some police officer in the court room after everyone else had left. The officer was known for drinking, so no one believed him. Then my friend Kyle saw it. He's the one who described it to me. After a while, more and more people were seeing this thing. Then I decided to play hero and go looking for this thing. I should have at least brought a camera. Well, I found her...and she chased me. I got to the police station, and decided not to go looking for her again. Then, it happened. I got framed...no I'm not going to tell you what for, because I didn't do it. I will tell you about my defense lawyer, though. He was a nice guy in a suit and tie, and...he genuinely believed, no, knew I was innocent. He got me out and even exposed the real culprit. But the weird thing about him was the eye on his hand. He had this eye tattoo he covered during court sessions with gloves, and he held it up to me when we first met, as if the eye were looking at me. Later, I saw him in while I was in a jail cell. I had been framed of another crime. I automatically had demanded to speak with him (right to a lawyer) and he came almost instantly. Apparently he had heard what happened. I didn't understand. I flooded him with questions. How was this possible? Was this even legal? Who keeps framing me? The rest I remember in detail. He leaned over and looked at me, and said, "You saw her, didn't you?" The creature. I knew that must be what he was talking about. I nodded, and he handed me a town map with some scribbling on it. "She's coming for you. She doesn't like losing her little games. Don't ask questions. Go to this location, someone will pick you up and hide you. Also, don't go by your real name. Your contact will give you a fake one." I nodded, and he paid for my bail. As he shook my hand (possibly for the last time, his eyeball tattoo blinked. --- I went to the location on the map. There was no one there when I got there. While I waited, many different things flooded my mind; what if this was a trick? What if I was about to be kidnapped and sold on the human trafficking market? After my mind wandered away from these scary subjects, my contact showed up. "Hello there, young lady." A somewhat nasal voice said. I looked over to see what I'd never thought I'd see in person. Mister Oculus. For those of you who have never watched the show of the same name, it's a children's show teaching about morals. The host originally dressed up as a giant eyeball who sat there telling you right from wrong and swore a lot (my brother got in trouble after each episode) but when I turned about 7, the show was revamped. The swearing was removed, and morals were taught through adventures the children and characters went on (with a devil and a witch as villains). The eyeball was replaced with a somewhat short-ish man with a top hat with three eyeballs and his real eyes were covered up. Although, meeting him, I'm not sure if there even were eyes on his face. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure by the look on your face you probably know who I am. You must be Iris Dogood!" Iris...wha? I was about to object, but I remembered my lawyer telling me he would come up with a name, "You could call me that." "Yes, yes, heard about your situation from a mutual friend -the chap with an eye tattoo on his hand- and I understand your confusion, but this is necessary. I'll explain more when we get back to my studio. She'll never find you, I promise." He rattled on how I'd feel at home, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was tired, and it was raining outside. At some point, he told me to hide in the back seats, and I heard some growling outside. He was quiet then. Eventually we reached his "home"...which turned out to be the studio where his show was shot. He lives in the studio where he shoots the show. And so to the children, lighting crew, and other people who work on this show. And apparently, so do I now. The room was really nice, and he gave me some nice pajamas to wear (that fit perfectly) but I still felt confused, lost, and scared. I asked him, apparently I'm safe putting this on the internet so long as I leave out certain details. Anyhow, he says he's going to explain what the plan is tomorrow. Category:Blog posts Category:Eye for an eye